Wolformers Prime - A New Tail
by BumbleStreakerSwipe
Summary: Reika gets a cabin from an unknown person. Moves to the cabin in the forest expecting to start a new life and hide her secret. But she gets a surprise when she finds something in her new garage that will change her life furever. Join Reika on her adventure that will end with her secret revealed and maybe a even little twist.


***Soundwave (Tf Prime version) storms into a room with one computer in it dragging something behind him. A groaning noise is heard***

 ***Soundwave drops the thing he was dragging into the room once he closes the door making sure the thing won't escape***

 ***The thing groans* "Come on Soundwave let me out so I can get back to working on schoolwork I'm behind in!"**

 ***Soundwave glares at the thing* "Author : Not been updating. Soundwave : Don't like."**

 ***Author grows* "Oh really? I don't like it either but you can't help it when you have writers block for a whole year! Or the fact school won't let you take a break!"**

 ***Soundwave* "Soundwave : Won't let Author go. Author : Two Options. One : Update other story. Two : New story."**

 ***Author pulls out a small booklet* "Well there is this one story I have been working on...but I don't know if it's-"**

 ***Soundwave snatches story from Author before walking over to the computer and starts typing in it***

 ***Author* "HEY I ONLY HAVE ONE CHAPTER DONE AND I'M NOT EVEN SURE I WILL FINISH IT OR WORK ON IT LATER AT ALL!"**

 ***Soundwave* "Soundwave : doesn't care. Author : needs to post story or loose people."**

 ***Author looks sad but grows* Fine! But can I at least talk to them instead of you just randomly putting up a story and never hearing a word from me?"**

 ***Soundwave points to camera that readers are watching through* "Readers : Watching the whole time. Author : Talk to camera and they hear you"**

 ***Author blushes and walks up to Camera* "Hey people and cybertronians of the galaxy! It's BumbleStreakerSwipe back here and having a new story post even if it's unwillingly." *pauses to glare at Soundwave who is typing in the story* "I am so sorry for dissapearing off the edge of the earth for what is it...a year now?-" *Soundwave interupts* "Time since Author left : One year, Three months and 6 days" *Author winces* "Yicks! That is long enough to be considered dead here on Fanfiction. So sorry for not updating in a while (why stated up above for the people who skip Author's notes(Yes I see you and Soundwave and I both disaprove)) As a reward for the people who have been waiting once I am caught up with school Turning the Other Tail and another (Yes I said another) story will hopefully be up (still have to write them mind you so they will be a bit). So two new stories and an update! I was hesitant to even add this one since I only created it a couple days ago. But once I saw how little time it took for me to write this and how long it was (and me feeling really guilty) I decided what the heck? Might as well post it!" *Soundwave interupts again* " Correction : Soundwave stole it and published it" *Author rolls eyes* "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Anyways so sorry for being gone so long and for me talking your ear off the whole time now onto the story!" *Author looks at Soundwave quicker before getting close to the camera whispering* "And please save me from him. Even though I love how cool he is, I'm scared being alone in the same room as him"**

* * *

 **_Chapter 1_**

In a large company building a young silver haired adult female asks the brown haired man that sits across the desk from her."Are you sure this land is meant for me? Did you get the wrong person?"

The man sitting down looks over his paper again."You are Reika Thea Lunar?"

The young women nods.

"Then this land is left to you by someone who wishes to stay anonymous for some reason. It is quite a big piece of land, it's 10,000 acres. I did a bit of research on this place and it used to be a place different types of wolves from all over the world were taken to be taken care of. But sadly it closed down several years ago. They tore down most of it except the owners house which was taken care of for a while before the person taking care of it stop a year back claiming that the wolves were coming too close for that person's comfort. The owner died 10 months ago and the family decided to sell it. And this anonymous person bought and now gives it to you for some reason. Do you have any family Ms. Lunar that could have gave it to you?" The suited man asks.

Reika Lunar shook her head and said a bit sadly. "My parents and little brother died in a car crash and the rest of my relatives want nothing to do with me."

The brown haired man frown a bit and said softly."I'm sorry for your loss "

Reika waves her hand and shakes her head."No, it's fine that was six years ago. I'm finished mourning them and they would want me to move on anyways."

The man in the suit nodded and pushed papers towards her. He explained to her. "All I need you do sign this paper for you agreeing to accept this land and the land will be yours. You will not have to pay anything as lands payment was fully bought. The only thing you have to pay for is electricity and running water."

Reika nodded and carefully looked over the paperwork not wanting to be tricked into anything before deciding there was no tricker involved and signed.

Both adults stood up and shaked hands, the man grinned."Pleasure meeting you and getting this settled."

Reika smiled and nodded. "Thanks for getting this cleared and if you ever find the person who gave me this property send them over to so I can say hello and thanks."

Reika said goodbye to the man and picked up her small travel purse then left the building.

Reika look at the papers again and read them to herself. "10,000 acres and a two bedroom (a master and a smaller), two full bathroom, a full kitchen, dining room and a living room cabin with a side garage? This person who gave this to me must be rich or want something from me…"

Reika walk over to her motorcycle and hopped on. The only reason she got one of these is because one it is much cheaper, two is saves space and three she didn't ever want to drive a car after what happen to her parents. Reika start the engine and drove home to her small apartment on the outskirts of the Augusta, Maine. Reika enter the small building and climbed two sets of stairs. She walked down the hallway to her room number eleven and unlocked the door. The door swung open revealing a two room apartment. The kitchen, bedroom and living room were in the main room while in the second room was the bathroom and closet.

Reika gave a small smile."Finally time to get out of this garbage dump."

Reika looked in her mini fridge for food for dinner but could only find some milk and some leftover pizza from the night before.

She muttered to herself,"And perfect timing too. Now I don't have to drag grocery over to the cabin."

Reika grab two of the three pieces of pizza let and heated it up. While the pizza was heating up Reika called a cheap moving company and scheduled it for tomorrow morning. Reika pulls the pizza out and takes a bite out before going to dig out the moving boxes from when she first moved here. Reika puts the boxes down near the small kitchen then takes another bite of the pizza.

After Reika finishing chewing and looking around her apartment she says to herself, "Well time to get started packing up."

~Time Skip Next Day - On the road/at the house~

Reika P.O.V

The trip in total took about seven hours including breaks for both me and the truck driver who chatted during the drive through my helmets bluetooth (No my phone is not a iphone it's a modified flip phone that can do bluetooth). The truck driver who was a spunky thirty (She doesn't look thirty at all!) women named Darcy had arrived at 6:30 AM but we didn't finished getting the boxes in (I forget to pack my small book collection of White Fang, Wolves of the Beyond series, and Warrior Cat series one (What? I love animals!) which took 15 minutes of that time) and start driving till 7:00 AM. Darcy and I chatted about different things on the way there. Once we were there she helped me unpack and move it into the cabin (Which was pretty big and pretty cabin.(Jacob (The brown haired guy in the suit) stopped by around eight last night to drop off the key he forgot to give me))

She said if I ever needed help moving again call the company again and say her name, she would be back to help. I thanked her before she left and turned back to look at the house (which was left completely furnished (I was expecting to sleep on the floor that night)). I quickly went out to the store to get some groceries. Once I came back, I put them away before heading outside to look at my house. I walked around the cabin to make sure there are not holes in any wall or garage. I noticed a hole on the side of the wall facing the forest in the garage with some claw marks. Knowing what they are I avoid them and put my motorcycle near the cabin instead of in the garage. I head inside to unpacking my stuff before checking out the hole. When I finish unpacking one hour and a half later I check the time, 5:00 PM.

"Wow time sure does past quickly" I say to myself.

I remember the hole in the garage and decide to go check it out. I head outside remembering to shut the door so no critters get in. I head over to the garage and go through the side door and enter. My fingers quickly find the light switch and flicker it on. I hear a loud yelp and a whimper. I look around the empty garage and spot a very muddy small puppy dog in the corner whimpering. The dog spots me very quickly and looks around for a way to escape only was either through the hole I found which was right to next to the door or through the door past me which both were by me. The small puppy starts to panic and tries to growl at me to stay back but it comes out in whimpers. I quickly crouch down and crawl forward to see if it would let me near me. The little dog starts to panic even more whimpering and crying for help.

I stop and start to say sweetly to the little dog."Hi there, are you lost little guy? I wonder what you are doing out here all alone out here."

I look at his neck for a collar but don't spot any. I sigh now knowing this dog is a stray.

I hold out my hand and motion for the dog to come closer."Here doggy, here doggy doggy dog. I'm not going to hurt you, Imma going to take you inside my new house. Imma wash your dirty pelt and feed you some nice food and water. Wouldn't you like that huh? Get all the itchy mud off of you and some nice warm food? But I can only do that if you come here? Can you come here for my doggy?" I try to keep my talking to a baby or pet tone as long as I could even though it hurts my voice a little to do that.

I see the little dog calm down and look at me nervously afraid as if I were to attack it at any moment.

I try to reassure it,"I'm not gonna hurt you doggy. Just come over here and will be get that dirty mud off you huh?"

The little dog wags his tail a bit and slowly inches his way over.

I sit up a bit and pat my knees."Come here puppy come here!"

The dog who was only a few feet away at this point perks up at my excite and bounces over to me. I hold out my hand for him to sniff. The little dog sniffs my hand before licking it. I giggle and pick up the dog not caring if my clothes get dirty and walk over to my new house. I enter my house and walk to the nearest bathroom and close the door behind me knowing some dogs don't like baths. I gentle put the little dog in the bathtub. The dog looks around in curiously and walks around the bathtub before trying to hop out.

I block his way out and giggle a bit." OH no you don't mister, I'm not letting you wander my new house with mud all over you!"

I quickly turn on the water and put my fingers under it till I deemed it warm enough. I made sure the drain was open before grabbing a nearby plastic cup and newly bought soap. Putting down the soap bottle for later, I put the plastic cup under the running water. The little dog had jumped back a bit when I first turned on the water before sniffing it. Deeming it not dangerous the little dog sits down watching me careful not to touch the water.

I felt the water over pour the cup and I pull it back and knee walk over to the dog." Sorry if this it's a bit too hot but you have to get clean and hot water gets rid of it faster." With that I dump the water on the dog's back.

The dog yelps for a second at the sudden feeling before relaxing. I watch as the mud slides his back off revealing a bright vivid yellow with a black stripe.

I gasp,"Wow I have never seen a dog this yellow!"

I continue cleaning him using the soap as well to get his coat all nice and clean. When I finished drying him off after his bath I took a good look at him. He was a yellow furred wolf pup with black lines going from tip of his tail to his nose on both sides, a black underbelly and under the tail, black ears and black around his blue eyes.

"Huh so you aren't a doggy but a baby wolf…must be a descendant from the other wolves around here….Where is ya mom little dude?"

The wolf pup look up at me and gave me a sad expression. I took that as a negative thing.

I hug the wolf pup closer."Aww little guy I'm sorry I know what it's like to lose your parents."

I'm careful not to get to emotional over that...not wanting my…..secret to get out. I pick up the wolf pup and cuddle him closer. I walk to the living room and sit down on the couch with the puppy in my arms. Those baby blue eyes look up at me with his tail wagging, I smile down at him. Hmmm he needs a name if I'm going to keep him around here plus he is sharing his home with me.

I rub his head ruffling up his fur,"What am I going to name you little guy? I can't keep calling you that or wolf pup."

Deep in thought for a name that is associated with the color yellow or black, I don't notice the wolf pup start licking my hand. I felt a sudden gummy feeling on hand and final notice the wolf pup nawwing on my hand. I pull it away from him only to have him growl and pull it back nawwing on it more. I feel one of his teeth scrape against my skin. I winced a bit not really hurting but surprising me. The wolf pup stops his nawwing and licks my hand in apology.

I pet him and coo at him."Aww I know you didn't mean to buddy. You wouldn't hurt a fly right now. You are just a pup huh? Baby."

I pause and think,"ba-beeee…..I know! I should name you Bee! You have the colors of a Bumblebee!"

The newly named Bee wags his tail and licks my chin. I giggle as he flips over onto his back revealing his black fur belly with his tongue sticking out and tail wagging playfully. I rub his stomach and giggle at the silly pups behavior. I final notice the house is much darker then I went into the bathroom. I open my flip phone to see it was seven o'clock.

I laughed and tickled Bee's belly."I am already spending way too much time with you! You spoiled puppy!"

Bee just wagged his tail looking at me waiting for more belly rubs. I gave Bee one last belly rub before putting him down on the floor and walking over to the kitchen to make myself a late dinner. Bee sneezed before standing up and following me. As I stopped to look in the fridge, Bee sat down behind me and tilted his head. I heard the small paws move behind me and I turned to see Bee right near my feet watching me. I smiled before realizing I forgot to feed him.

I facepalmed and said to myself."How could I be so stupid to forget to feed him? Hold on baby bee I will get ya something."

I pulled out a small piece of raw meat I had (he is just a pup he can't eat that much or he will get sick!) and a bowl for some water. I put the meat on a paper plate and water in the bowl and placed it next to the wall of the kitchen near the entrance of the it. Bee walks over to where I had placed his food and drink. He sniffed both before sticking his tongue in the bowl, Bee paused for a second before lapping in up quickly. I laughed at him before going back to making my meal and leaving him to his. After I finished making and eating my meal (with little Bee at my feet after he finished his meal), I picked up Bee and walked over to the master bedroom that I had claimed at mine. I walked up the stairs and into the second floor. The second floor had one smaller bedroom, one full sized bathroom and the master bedroom. I open the door to the master bedroom revealing a giant sized room that covered half the upstairs. It had one teal colored queen size bed, a wood dresser with a mirror on the left side of the bed and a couple feet away from the bed on the right was a writing desk. Overall there were four pieces of furniture in the huge room with a three stacks of blankets in the corner (for some reason) and the floor is a gray carpet. I whistled at the size, it was bigger than my old apartment by at least triple the size **(AN : Remember her apartment had the kitchen and the bedroom in the same room and a smaller area off to the side for the bathroom.)**. I walk over to the bed and place Bee down on it before walking over and grabbing some grey pajamas.

Turning to Bee I point a finger at him and say in a commanding tone."Stay."

Bee lowers his head and wags his tail. As I walk towards the bathroom to get ready for bed I hear a whine. I turn to Bee and see him looking at me still wagging his tail.

I command again."Stay Bee, I will be back soon then we can get some sleep. It's almost eight and I want an early start tomorrow."

I open the door and carefully close it behind me so Bee doesn't escape. I quickly get ready for bed in the bathroom before heading back to the bedroom. As I approach the door I hear light scratching against the door and whining. I open the door to see Bee sitting at the door on his hind legs one front paw hanging down and the other one up in the air ready to scratch the door again. I laugh at him as his tail starts wagging and sharp yip comes from him.

I giggle and picked him up closing the door behind me."Aren't you just a silly thing...did you really miss me that much in the 5 minutes I was gone?"

I turned off the light switch leaving only the lamp by the dresser on. As I was talking his tail wag even faster with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he grinned up at me. I use my other hand I was not caring him in to scratch his head. I grabbed one of the blankets from the corner and one of the many pillows on the bed and placed it on the floor, I made him a little bed next to mine. I climbed into my bed still holding Bee, I leaned off the bed and placed Bee in his bed.

I turn off the lamp and snuggled into bed, I sigh in comfort."Good night Bee…"

I close my eyes and start to drift off to sleep when I heard paws shuffling around before then paused. I suddenly felt something land on my legs at the end of the bed. That something moves up my body and I felt it stop in front of me. I open my eyes sleepy curious to what is was. I see bright (almost glowing) blue eyes staring back at me.

Knowing who they belong to I giggle and sit up."Bee you are supposed to sleep in your bed."

I pick him up and put him back in his bed, I lay back down and close my eyes again. Paws shuffle again, I feel the weight land near my stomach this time. I feel fur rub under my arm and lay down. I peak open my one eye and see Bee laying under my arm wagging his tail looking up at me with the cutest expression.

I groan playfully."Fiiiiiine you can stay."

Bee grins before laying down drifting to sleep. I pull Bee a bit closer and snuggle down to go to sleep. As I drift off to sleep my final thoughts are before sleep over takes me. ' _I wonder how many more unique wolves are out there in this forest. Is Bee's pack out there looking for him? Should I keep Bee around or should I send him back out and hope his pack finds him? Eh I will figure that out tomorrow.'_

* * *

 ***Author* "Awwwww I love making cute scenes! By the way this is a Wolformers (Wolf + Transformer for the people who aren't aware). I discovered a week ago and I fell in love with them. I give credit and ownership to both Hasbro and the person (I had several people who did it but couldn't find the original owner who came up with Wolformers). Though I will be tweaking and changing design looks (maybe personality a bit too) because they won't fit my story idea. I hope I am not disrespecting the owners because that it not my intent, I just want to tweak a couple things so they fit perfectly with my story and ideas. There are 29 wolves total in the story so far that I have planned out so far, the number could change as I go on in the story. S-"**

 ***Soundwave* "Soundwave : In story?"**

 ***Author looks at list of wolves in story* "Yes soundwave you are in the story"**

 ***Soundwave* "Soundwave : Appears when?"**

 ***Author* "Did you not here me in the beginning of the chapter? I have only written out _one_ chapter done and you posted it! So even I have no idea and I'm the Author/creator of the story!"**

 ***Sounwave goes back to work doing something on his computer***

 ***Author sighs* "Okay guys thanks for reading. The other new story might be up by this Monday, I don't know since I have school to catch up on and this new other story is a collab with my littlest sibling who loves transformers a lot (Score for me another Transformers fan in my family to share my love with). Both this story and the other story will be in the Transformers Prime world (except that fact this story is wolves). When I will be updating Turning The Other Tail is depending on how motivated to do it."**

 ***Author* "Anyways sorry for my rant/informing :/ . Read, Review, Follow or/and Favorite if you enjoy this story! BumbleStreakerSwipe out!"**

 ***BumbleStreakerSwipe walks towards the door hoping to get away***

 ***Soundwave picks BumbleStreakerSwipe and drops her in the corner and gives her a datapad* "Author : Must do School and Write"**

 ***Author growls and pleads to the camera of readers* "Please save me from him!"**

 ***Soundwave cuts off camera's live feed***


End file.
